<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 5: Blow Job by CampbellB1994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392910">Day 5: Blow Job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994'>CampbellB1994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of Campbell and Masters [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Campbell is 19, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masters is in his 40s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is continuing from Hand Job; Campbell fells he needs to return the favour and help Bill out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Campbell Bain/William Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of Campbell and Masters [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 5: Blow Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Campbell’s hand slides down to rest in Bill’s lap. “I’m okay, Campbell. You don’t have to do anything.” He reassures although his trousers felt uncomfortably tight. “But you helped me.” Campbell looks up to Bill, pawing at the man’s crotch. “Campbell.” Bill warns, the boy moving out of his arms and moving onto the floor. “Bill.” He says, moving his hand down, pulling the zip with it. “It’s fair.” Campbell says to Bill, as he pulls the man’s trousers down to his ankles. “If you are sure.” Instead of answering the boy kisses at Bill over his briefs. One of the man’s hands moves to the boy’s back, rubbing it gently. Campbell’s fingers tease at the edges of the briefs, kissing Bill one last time before pulling them down. Bill is watching Campbell carefully as the boy takes hold of him, flicking his wrist a few times. Bill’s hand tugs at the fabric of Campbell’s shirt, his eyes still trained on the boy. “You look cute on your knees like that.” Bill praises, ruffling Campbell’s hair. His fingers thread into it, stroking at his head a few times before slowly lowering the boy’s head so that his lips touched the tip. “Are you going to be a good boy? Like you were when you took your pills.” Bill asks, a gentle smile on his face as he saw Campbell like this. The younger nods, parting his lips and moving down onto Bill’s length. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Campbell keeps his movements to a gentle pace, lips sliding up and down as he swirled his tongue around his mouth and in turn against Bill. “Good boy.” Bill hums, pulling his head up for a second to look him in the eyes. Drool dripped down Campbell’s mouth as he smiled at Bill. “You are my good boy.” Bill praises, smiling back at Campbell. He slowly moves the boy’s head down again, pushing it further down to see how much he could take. Campbell’s eyes close, staying focused on making Bill feel good. He let Bill's hand control his movements now, as it lifted his head up and down at a steady pace. Campbell’s hand slides onto one of Bill’s thighs, fingers curling into the flesh. “I’ve got you.” Bill tells Campbell as his free hand moves on top of Campbell’s, both now resting on his thigh. “I’m right here.” His voice is surprisingly steady. Campbell swallows around Bill, lips red and wet. “You are perfect.” Bill moans, head moving back and hitting the headboard, his hand still moving Campbell’s head up and down. Campbell brushes his tongue over Bill's tip, smiling as he felt the man twitch under him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Campbell.” Bill moans, his hand becoming more rough as he pulled Campbell up and down at a faster pace. Campbell found it harder to keep up, he hollowed his cheeks, humming against Bill. The man’s hips started to buck also, hitting the back of Campbell’s throat, choking him a little. “Good boy.” Bill makes sure that he keeps praising Campbell, making sure that the boy knew that he loved him. Campbell felt Bill’s legs start to shake, his eyes shutting closed tightly. “Oh Campbell.” He moans, pushing the boy right down against his pelvic bone as he came undone. His hand slips out of Campbell’s hair, chest moving up and down at a quickened pace. “Can you swallow it for me, like a good boy?” Bill asks, looking up at the boy as he swallowed. His lips were swollen, hair messy from being pulled at and hand still tightly connected with Bill’s. “Come here.” Bill says, helping the boy off of his knees and into his lap. Bill brushes a thumb over the boy’s lips cleaning the saliva from them. “Did I do good?” Campbell asks, looking up at Bill with puppy dog eyes. “You did so good.” Bill answers, squeezing his hand. “You’re my good boy.” Bill pulls him into a hug, rubbing up at down his back in a gentle rhythm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill has his lips resting on Campbell’s head, rocking him gently. “Are you tired?” Bill asks and feels the boy nod into his chest. “Okay, let’s go to bed.” He stands up, hooking Campbell’s legs around his waist, leaning down for a second to grab his underwear and trousers. Campbell yawns against Bill’s shoulder, nuzzling into the man’s neck. “It’s okay, go to sleep.” Bill says, granting the boy’s needs. He often noticed that Campbell would get quite clingy and almost childlike afterwards, feeling as if he needed permission from Bill to do anything but the man didn’t mind. He would dedicate his whole life to looking after his Campbell if that’s what the boy wanted. “Go to sleep now.” Bill says again, kissing the boy’s head as he lay him back onto the bed. “That’s it.” He unclasps Campbell’s hands so that they fell onto the bed next to him before moving his legs down onto the mattress. “Sleep now.” Bill leans down once more to kiss the boy’s forehead this time, covering his body with the cover. He looks at the sleeping Campbell one last time before pulling his clothes back on and moving into the kitchen to tidy up. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>